


Hoppipolla

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fishing, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: Tyler takes a job working for his uncle and meets Joshua (who is not normal and is either a mermaid or an alien or something)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a sigur ros song title, this story was inspired and slightly based off of Ondine (please do not look it up if you don't know it and spoil yourself)

Tyler was never one for the water. In fact he'd rather be in the middle of a forest anyday; surrounded by trees and leaves and dirt. Somehow he had found himself helping his estranged uncle with his fishing business when he was in desperate need of money and his mother suggested it. It was winter still, slowly seeping into spring and the waters brought a cold chill to his layered bones as he pulled another basket into the boat to find it empty and huffed as he dropped it back into the murky water and trolled the boat towards the next lobster pot. 

He didn't mind the water too much, nor did he mind being by himself hours on end as he checked lobster pots and nets that had nothing more in them than they did the time before. He wasn't sure why his uncle even employed him with what little he caught and sold other than his uncle was old and was tired of doing this himself. hell, it had only been 3 weeks and already Tyler had given up hope at finding more than a handful of sunfish and once an old boot when out checking traps. He'd seen his uncle even less after he'd learned to drive the boat himself.

Today was no different, and just as Tyler had dropped the last of the traps back into the water, fully intended on heading back to his lonely camper trailer that he'd been living in off and on for the past year and taking a nap, that he saw it.  
Well him.

A shock of brown hair and pale skin, swimming through the chilly waters, faster than what Tyler thought was possible for a human to swim unless they were some sort of olympic athlete; so fast in fact, Tyler was unable to warn the individual about the net just below the surface and soon they were caught and yelling, broad arms flailing as Tyler finally began to move again, pulling the net and trying to calm the person.

"I'm sorry! It's okay, you're alright?" Tyler asked as the person stilled, wading in the water with wide wild eyes. "Are you okay?"

Tyler once again was only met with a shocked stare before another boat's motor began getting closer and the man gasped and dove under the surface. Tyler blinked at the rippling water where the man had just certainly been and then up to the passing boat, another fisher who waved and Tyler nodded back. Tyler sat and watched the other boat slowly leave his line of sight and was willing to put the man in the water down to his lack of proper sleep or sea sickness, but then his small boat began rocking and the man was clambering over the edge, almost tipping him and everything else into the cold water in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Tyler yelled out, but then his anger was shocked away as he laid eyes on the naked wet scared man shivering on his vessel. The man was now smiling and seemed unperturbed by his lack of clothing or the chilly weather.

"Can I help you?" Tyler tried, attempting to keep the annoyance and confusion from his tone. The man nodded, a small wet curl falling into his eyes. Tyler just waited for him to speak, but he didn't. "I have t o go home now, you can't stay here."

"Home?" He asked and Tyler nodded slowly. Then he pointed at himself, "Home?"

"No, I have to go home, you can too I guess, but not with me." 

The man frowned and looked down into the water, and then past Tyler and then back to him, "Home?" Once again pointed at himself and then to Tyler.

Tyler sighed and rubbed his eyes, not really sure how to explain this to someone who apparently can't speak english and is skinny dipping in early March. Then he heard the faint sound of a trolling motor approaching and the other man gasped and ducked down, curling himself up small in between the boats small seats, fear striking his features, "Home, please!" he spoke hushed and frantic and Tyler, being the empathetic kind of guy he was started the motor and headed towards shore with a crazy naked man that couldn't speak english curled up at his feet.

Which is less complicated than he thinks it would be to explain this to anyone. He had difficulty getting the man to take his coat that barely covered anything and even more trouble getting him to get into Tyler's car. Tyler kept watching him the in the rearview mirror, hoping he wasn't going to be killed or something on the way back to his camper. Tyler thought maybe he should take this person to the cops, but anytime he even drove past another car the guy ducked down in the seat and whimpered, 'home, please'.

Perhaps he was a refugee and was trying to avoid being sent home, but he still wasn't sure why he was naked and swimming in the ocean.   
When they arrived back at Tyler's camper trailer, just on the edge of the woods he killed the engine to his car and turned in his seat to look at the guy. He was attractive sure, well toned muscles and honestly, if Tyler looked like him he'd go around naked as well. 

"What's your name?" The man looked at Tyler for a moment, face contorted n what appeared to be confusion, he looked around the outside of the car again, checking to see if there were other people Tyler supposed. 

"I live out here alone, the only person that comes by is my uncle or my other family. My name's Tyler by the way."

"Tyler." The man said, and pointed at Tyler.

"Yes, Tyler, " Tyler replyed pointing to himself as well, then he pointed to the man, "You are?"

The man thought for a moment and looked down at himself and back to Tyler, "Joshua."

"Oh, okay. Cool."

Joshua, pleased with himself for understanding Tyler proceeded to pull at the sleeves of Tyler's coat and discard it in the back seat, once again naked he opened the door and began walking to Tyler's trailer. Tyler moved as quickly as he could to unbuckle himself and run after Joshua.

"Hey, what are you doing?" 

Joshua stopped at the door and turned back to Tyler, smiling, "Home."

Tyler sighed and let Josh in, "Fine, you can stay here for a bit, but you have to wear clothing."

Joshua gave him a puzzled smile and nodded, Tyler sighed and let him in.

The rest of the evening was a strange attempt at figuring out what language Josh could speak, he slowly began responding to english as though he knew it well, but he often refused to speak or even reply to Tyler with a nod when asked questions. He ended the evening by making Josh some eggs and watching him eat them as though they were the best thing on earth, this being after a heated hour or so where Tyler kept trying to keep Joshua in the pair of sweats he'd given him to wear. After a long demonstration of how to wear pants and getting Joshua in them he smiled and then removed them and walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. The eggs were a good enough bribe to keep him clothed for the time being and Tyler was started to worry he'd completely gone insane and this Joshua was just a figment of his imagination.

As he watched Josh eat another egg with his fingers he could only sigh and wonder what the hell he'd gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler still doesn't know what to heck josh is, but the plot moves on

The next day, Tyler considered not even going out to check the traps considering they were always empty. He was tired and his bed was warm and soft, he slowly opened his eyes to bet met with another pair and a smile.

"Tyler." joshua said and Tyler nearly fell out of bed in shock, instead he just sat up and shook his head, noting that Joshua was still thankfully wearing the sweats provided.

"Tyler." Joshua said again, pointing towards his phone and sure enough the phone had 2 missed calls. One from his mom and the other from his ex Jenna. 

"Thank you, it's just my phone, sorry." Joshua smiled back, not showing any signs he understood and Tyler made a note to call them both back later, deciding to use work as an excuse.

He got up and made coffee, Joshua did not like the coffee he was given and spit it out all over Tyler's kitchen floor. 

"Where are you from?" Tyler tried as he wiped up the mess.

Joshua looked confused and sad and shook his head.

"I have to go to work and you can't stay here."

"Fish?" Joshua asked, and it was the first thing he'd said unprompted.

"Yeah, I work for my uncle, he's a fisherman and I check his traps." Josh followed him around as he got ready and eventually out the front door and back to his car. 

"Uhm."

"Fish." Joshua said, pointing to himself and Tyler shrugged, assuming he was going to come with him, hopefully he'd stay there and not follow Tyler back home.

The ride there was a lot like the first one, Joshua sat in the back and would hide when other cars passed.  
When they arrived at the docks Joshua ran to Tyler's boat and jumped in, hiding himself down in between the seats, he was wearing Tyler's coat and his sweats and no shoes and he looked ridiculous, but he was smiling and he kept whispering "Fish." as Tyler readied the boat to leave the shore. Tyler couldn't help but smile back.

Joshua eventually sat up on the floor of the boat, watching Tyler as he exasperatedly pulled in each empty pot and each empty net. "I haven't caught anything in days."

"Fish?" Joshua asked curiously.

"Yeah, no fish." Tyler replied as they reached the net near where Joshua had been the day prior and Joshua began to sing,  
Tyler's hands slipped on the rope, and he stared at Joshua who was smiling as he sang, eyes closed, soft dark curls falling against his forehead and Tyler felt something pull in his chest ashe tried to make out the words that were being sung.

But the song was lost on him and they lyrics were not anything he'd ever heard, no language he'd ever heard, and josh's voice was beautiful.

He listened another few lines, possibly a chorus, he couldn't tell when the words were not words that he'd heard before, but then he began pulling the net up again; only this time it was heavy.

As it reached the surface Tyler saw that it held more fish than he'd seen in the whole two weeks he'd worked here. Joshua stopped singing as Tyler wooped and pulled the catch bucket to himself and emptied the fish into it. As they began to head towards the next spot Tyler just stared in awe of Joshua who just kept saying, "Fish!" excitedly and pointing at the bucket.

The last trap he had to check was a lobster pot and he wasn't too excited to find anything else after his bout of luck with the last net. When he pulled it up and checked it he saw something strange, a small satchel inside and Joshua peaked over the lip and gasped, reaching in and grabbing the bag and holding it to himself as though his life depended on it.

"Is that yours?" Joshua just held the bag tighter and looked around to check and see if anyone else was near. They were alone out today. Tyler just dropped the bucket back in and took them back to dock.

Josh stayed laying down in the backseat of Tyler's car as he gathered the fish up and counted them and attempted to figure out what kind they were before loading the bucket in next to Josh,

"I have to take those to the market." He said as they drove towards the more populated part of town and subsequently the fish market that his uncle sold to. Joshua was still skittish and trying to hide around the humans and cars that passed, but he followed Tyler inside the shop instead of staying in the car.

The shop owner greeted Tyler like he was already an old friend and poured out the bucket to count and sort the fish. 

"Who's your friend?" He-Tom- finally asked.

"Oh uh, he's a friend, he's just staying with me for a bit."

"Weird ain't he?" Tom asked, pointing towards his bare feet, Joshua was busy looking around the shop, not noticing he was the subject of talk.

"Yeah..." Was all Tyler could say, money exchanged hands and Tyler took Joshua and headed home. 

It was a clear night and not too cold, so after dinner, Tyler found himself sitting outside and staring at the stars.

He barely noticed the door slamming as Joshua headed out to him and sat down next to him and stared up, copying Tyler.

"Tyler." He said, and Tyler looked at him, he was wearing Tyler's favorite yellow hoodie, but he somehow wasn't mad about it. 

"Joshua."

"Tyler." He said again smiling.

"Uh, Josh."

"Tyler."

"Jishwa."

"Tyler." Josh said and nodded before looking back to the sky as though they'd had an actual conversation. Tyler couldn't help but stare at  
Josh as he studied the sky, he had an air of innocence about him that befuddled Tyler as he got to know this strange man.

"Home." Josh sighed, still staring at the stars and then back to Tyler.

"I'm confused, are you a mermaid or an alien?" Tyler joked.

"Fish." Josh said adamantly and Tyler laughed, Josh laughed as well, his smile wide and making his eyes crinkle. In that moment Tyler realised he was horribly fucked, because he realised that he was attracted to a practical stranger who couldn't even speak his language and there was no way he was going to get rid of him anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have even more already written please comment for more possibly alien fish jish nd sad fisherman tyler

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes ok another chaptered fic here we go lets see how this goes (im still gonna finish under my skin someday maybe okay)  
> comment and let me know what you think or message me over on tumblr @j-shler


End file.
